Everlasting Love
by cherokee15
Summary: Sara thinks over what Nick said. 13x15 tag. GSR. Don't like, Don't read.


After work, I went home to sulk in my dreams. It seems like everyday when I come home to nothing, I keep thinking about the way things weren't instead of the way things were. I always keep thinking about Gil & how we could have worked this marriage out. At times I keep thinking that I should have stayed away & be where he is right now. Most of the time, I want to just quit as a CSI & go to be with Gil. Usually, I keep on trucking with my work to forget about it. But, I am never getting things done when all I think about is how my life would have turned out if I stayed with Gil.

At nine in the morning, I took a shower, got dressed in my casual clothing, & went for a walk to clear my mind. Besides that, Hank needed to go potty & I had to walk him. While I was walking, I was thinking about nothing but what Nick said at the lab. _"If it is over, _

_it's over." _That's the thing. I don't want it to be over. I guess that I should give up my CSI career & go to my 'bugman'. Four years ago, that's what Gil did. He retired from CSI & came to Costa Rica to be with me. Now-a-days, that is what has been going through my mind.

When I got back to the house, I noticed a package at my front door step. I put Hank in the house & grabbed the package. It was from Gil. I opened it & saw a stack of papers inside. It was divorce papers. I also saw a letter inside. I opened the letter. It said:

Dearest Sara,

I know this is very sad, but I have no other choice. I want you to sign these divorce papers & send them to the lawyers. I know that you don't want to do this. I don't really do either. I want you to live an everlasting life with someone who cares for you & will be there for you. So I have to say farewell.

Love Gil

That letter tore my heart out. I can't live without my Gil. If he can't be with me, then I'll have to die. Before I could think about suicide, I saw a post statement at the end of the letter. It said:

P.S. I want you to know that if you need to talk about this, see me at the door in the back.

P.P.S. I have to speak to you, but not over letter

.

I went to the back door & saw Gil standing in the yard. I wondered why Hank hasn't barked yet. I ran to him & hugged himwith all my might & said,"Oh Gil. I thought I would have never see you again."

Gil said,"I though so too, but I had to come see you."

I said,"Why?"

Gil said,"For one, I want to burn those divorce papers with you. Two, I have to say something to you."

I said,"Come inside?"

Gil said,"Why would you ask? Don't you remember that this is my home too? Of course." I walked inside & Gil followed me in. I said,"Before we burn these papers," I point to the papers,"in your letter, you said that you had something to tell me. Well, what is it?"

Gil said,"Sara, I want us to renew our vows. This time with our family at the lab. You want to?"

I said,"Gil, I would love to, but there's something wrong with our family at the lab."

Gil said,"What, dear?"

I said,"I told my boss, D.B., that you & I were separated & Nick overheard the conversation. So did Greg. Since Cath went to the FBI, she doesn't know of our conversation. So, basically, everyone thinks that you & I are no longer."

Gil said,"Oh. That explains the calls from Nick & Greg."

I said,"Nick & Greg called you?"

Gil said,"Yes. Why did you say that you & I are no longer?"

I said,"Nick & Greg found pictures of me & a guy...kissing. At this time, I had a stalker following me. D.B. thought I was cheating on you, but I wasn't. It was just...just... just lonely without you. I even caught myself a few times thinking about quitting CSI again & travel with you." I noticed a facial discoloration in Gil's face. I said,"Are you alright, Gil?"

Gil said,"Sara, there has been something on my mind for the past two months. I just thought that you might want to hear this from me. I have been sick lately & the doctors think that I might have a type of tropical disease. I think that it is nothing, but Sara, I want you to come with me to the doctors tomorrow to see."

I said,"Gil, how long have you been in the country?"

Gil said,"About two months."

I said,"You have been in this country for two fucking months & you have come here to see me?"

Gil said,"I'm sorry, Sara, but I haven't had the time to with all these appointments, you working, & not to mention my work schedule. Will you come with me to the doctors?"

I said,"Gil, you know I will say yes. So, are the doctors definite on their diagnosis?"

Gil said,"No, but they still want to be sure."

I said,"Where are you staying?"

Gil said,"You wouldn't believe me if I tell you."

I said,"Where?"

Gil said,"Here. I sneak in when you are asleep."

I said,"I knew that I wasn't hearing things. I thought that I was hearing footsteps in the hall & I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. So I went back to sleep."

Gil said,"I love you, Sara 'Honey Bee' Sidle-Grissom."

I said,"I love you too, Gil 'Sugar Baby' Grissom." Gil then starts kissing me. I reciprocated the kiss with absolute passion. Before I knew it, I was on the couch, pinned by Gil's body. I said,"We making love in the bedroom?"

Gil said,"Yes, my naughty wife." Gil picked me up off the couch & brought me to the bedroom & closed the door with his foot. I was then layed on the bed while Gil started to strip off his clothes. I started to strip off my clothes & Gil went for the goal. I layed back on the bed & said," Come here, Sugar Baby. Fuck me like there's no tonight or tomorrow." Gil got on top of me & positioned himself a my entrance. Gil slid inside & I love it all the way. Even though it has been a while since we last had sex, there is no way I could not get used to the size of Gil's cock. I gave the look & Gil started to pump with all his might. I had to agree that I missed the sex, especially with Gil. I only lasted up to 10 thrusts & I climaxed. Gil, on the other hand, lasted up to 15 thrusts & he climaxed. I said,"Gil, can you tell your best man to start shooting x or y chromosomes? I am ready to have a baby now."

Gil said,"I think you already did. I got myself checked & I still have my soldiers. You still have your eggs?"

I said,"My eggs are still there."

Gil said,"In about a week, lets check the doctors to see if we conceived."

I said,"Ok." I kissed Gil once more before I fell asleep. I was awoken by my phone at five in the afternoon. It was D.B. I woke up, but before I could answer, let alone get up, Gil answered the phone. I heard Gil say,"I understand, Mr. Russell. I trust Sara with my love. I'll tell her to get to work. Bye."

I said,"I need to shower if I'm to be to work on time."

Gil said,"Ok, Honey Bee." I took a shower, got dressed, brushed & did my hair, put my shoes on & gave my Sugar Baby a kiss bye-bye. I knew then that it would be all right.

The next day, everyone was on my case. I kept telling them to go away. I came home to my husband of 4 years, made magnificent love, fell asleep in each other's arms & still managed to get to Gil's appointment. Turns to find out, Gil just had the stomach bug going around. That next week, I went to the doctors to see if I conceived & I did. Five months later, I found out that I'm having a baby girl. I thought about a name that will fit & Gil agreed. Four months later, I had a baby girl named Carol Janis Grissom. Now that Gil & I have our happy ever after, we can live long in prosper.


End file.
